Buttons
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: The aftermath from a night of lust has ripped the buttons from one of Belle's favorite shirts.


Hello, beloved readers! I present to you...my first smut fic. It's still a bit...vanilla for smut, but since it was my first one, I wanted to kind of test the waters and see how comfortable I was with it before diving in. If you have any critiques or anything, please don't hesitate to let me know!

Also, cheers for Rumbelle being a pairing that has SO MUCH chemistry that it prompted me to write my first smut fic. 

***Before you read, this narrative goes between the past and the present. If the writing is unclear in parts, I apologize!

* * *

Belle frowned, rubbing her thumb over the frayed thread where the button had been viciously torn from the fabric. The night before had unexpectedly led she and Rumplestiltskin into a passionate love-making, where Rumple had been too eager to fumble with the round fastenings of the silky, plum-colored top. His urgency gave him rational cause to rip it open, tear it off of her, and grasp her breasts with an enthusiasm that matched hers as they collapsed together onto the bed. She, sighing as his hot mouth worked its wonders, and he, moaning as he nipped and licked where her collarbone met her neck.

After gathering the buttons from their fallen spots on the floor and fishing a needle and black thread from the junk drawer in the kitchen, Belle sat down on the couch in the living room and set to work repairing the scarred fabric. She stifled a smile at what Rumple's reaction would probably be if he saw her sewing the buttons back on. He would have bought her another shirt- identical to this one. _But what a waste,_ she thought, when she could just fix this one up good as new.

Thread went into needle, and needle went through buttonhole, piercing the soft fabric. Who would have known a shirt could have caused so much trouble? She barely remembered the buttons flying off. As her fingers deftly worked on the buttons, she recalled with startling accuracy how deftly they had worked at Rumple's belt, then top pants button and zipper, to be met with his growing erection. When she had started rubbing it, even through the fabric, he groaned against her neck.

Belle turned her head to the side, remembering how she had initiated the kiss by tracing her tongue along Rumple's mouth, then crushing her lips against his, her hand, by now, had slipped beneath his boxers, grasping his erection softly, rewarding her with his soft moans.

The stinging of her bottom lip brought her back to the present. She hadn't realized she'd been biting down on it for so long, or how slow her breathing had become, or how...hot it had gotten all of a sudden. She shook her head, smiling at how the mere memories of last night's adventures had captivated her so overwhelmingly.

Then again, the heat of the moment could be quite preoccupying. She hadn't realized Rumple had unhooked her bra until he slid it off of her arms and covered her left breast with his mouth, his tongue brushing over her sweetly sensitive and hard nipple. Nor had she noticed his other hand traveling southward until she felt his fingers sliding along her wet folds. He broke apart their kiss with a low chuckle.

"Ready for me already, sweetheart?" He asked, pressing the words right up to her ear while his fingers explored her, using her slick wetness to slide along her clit. Her only answer for him was a half cry, half sigh that elicited a low chortle from her true love. "Mmm...good. I want you writhing under my touch," warmth flooded her neck as he kissed her again while his fingers took their exploration a little more deeply...

"Ow!" Belle muttered, watching as a scarlet drop of blood began forming on her finger. Served her right, she supposed, becoming so absorbed in sexual endeavors of days past that she became careless enough to stick herself with a needle. Grabbing a tissue nearby, she dabbed at her finger while making a beeline for her phone.

"What a coincidence, Belle. I was just about to call you." Rumplestiltskin answered within the first two rings.

"Hey," she answered, smiling. "I was just wondering what time you'd be coming home."

"I shouldn't be much longer. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I um...I have a surprise for you," Belle said, fingering the buttons on the shirt she was currently wearing.

"A surprise?" Rumple asked, the curiosity still very much apparent over the phone. "I don't think anyone will mind if I close a bit early today. I'll be home in a few minutes, darling."

"Okay," Belle said, reaching her free hand behind her and unhooking her bra. "I'll be waiting."

With her shirt already unbuttoned and no bra to get in the way, her clothes should last her a bit longer this time.


End file.
